


Sun-Kissed

by Dustbunny3



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Series, Self-Esteem Boost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: May didn't use to like her freckles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100's drabbletag for the prompt "freckles" and never got around to cross-posting. Decided I may as well for Femslash February :D

May didn't use to like her freckles- they were another thing for her sisters to tease her about. Which was silly since they've always had freckles of their own, but it was hard to take comfort in that fact with them ganging up on her.

It's harder to dislike her freckles now, with Nazz playing connect-the-dots across May's cheeks with her fingertips as May rests her head in Nazz's lap. Even harder when Nazz calls them cute and leans to press a kiss to one on the end of May's nose.

Yeah, May's pretty fond of her freckles these days.


End file.
